Generally, after an adhesive is coated on a bottom surface, a resin floor panel used as a structural floor material is attached on the bottom surface.
Herein, most of the typical adhesives are mainly an oil-based type. Because the oil component is a harmful volatile material, the adhesive has a had influence on an operation upon installation and a user after the installation. As describe above, in case of the conventional resin floor panel, its material may exert a bad influence on the environment or human beings.
Further, when installing the conventional resin floor panel, a previous process of coating an adhesive on a floor surface is needed before installing the resin floor panel. Since the adhesive coating process has to depend on manual labor, constructability is remarkably lowered due to increase in working time and labor force.